If and only if
by ReadingSoul
Summary: A what if scenario where James and Lily Potter are very much alive..actually everyone is ..alternate universe track. Eventually HG. I thought it will be fun if Harry s parents got to know Ginny.( yeah i am not that good with summary)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course the world belongs to JKR ...but this is just me imagining the scenario where Harry`s parents are alive.

Note: I have not fully gasped this process of converting my thoughts in a written format perfectly..bear with me.

**Chapter 1**

There are times when Ginny didn't mind being the only girl in the family. Because let's face it, there were some insanely good advantages attached to it. She could get her brothers scolded without having to do much. Good times. And then there as these times where she could throw a tantrum and no one would just take her seriously. Not since Charlie left. She probably should blame Charlie for everything, For taking her to fly, for letting her fly, to letting her discover how wonderful it is to fly on a broomstick and that he made Quidditch so appealing and for telling her that she had a talent for it.

Did Charlie actually lie? Cause how was it that Charlie was the only one in the family that saw it? She hated how they could just not bother to even ask her to play. Whether they were in odd numbers or not. they could ask Percy! (who prefers books over anything) to play but not even spare a glance at her.

And to think they had the galls to laugh at her wish to play., she was never more humiliated in her life. Actually, she was., (what with the stupid valentine card she sent for harry in her first year) (really Ginny., you could write a book on how to get into extremely embracing situations. Or stupid situations. Whatever). but that is not the point! It saddened her that her own brothers could just overlook her like that.

She looked at her dad for support. But anything he had to say was instantly deflected by her mother, "Really Ginny, the game is hardly fit for girls. don't even bother with it. Why don't you accompany Hermione while she reads?"

Yes, why not...since reading has always been a group activity. That sentence was on the tip of her tongue but she refrained from saying so. Because the last thing she needed was another shouting match with her mother which will end her being in tears of frustration. She couldn't give anyone that satisfaction now, better she walks out with whatever little dignity she has. She turned as glanced longingly at the makeshift pitch of the Burrows paddock. She sighed and resolved. 'there`s always the night.' when all of them will be sleeping and she could at least fly if not play. she almost smiled at the thought that's when she felt the sense of someone watching her intently. She turned and noticed that it was Mr. Potter. she was about to ask him what's wrong but he suddenly turned to her mother and asked.

"Say Molly, Lily needed some help with curtains and such. If you don't mind., and since Ginny is apparently free. Could I just take her over to my house to assist my wife."?

Ginny really didn't want to go anywhere but her room to curl up into a ball of oblivion., but it seemed that in this house everyone but her can make a decision on her life because her mom was eagerly nodding to Mr. Potter.

"Of course, James. Ginny would be delighted to help."

"Brilliant. I will drop her off when I come to collect Harry in the evening then." Mr. Potter said. "Come on Ginny. Hold my hand."

The next moment they were on the steps of Potter manor in Godric hallow. As upset as she was about the whole situation, she couldn't not admire the small but beautifully maintained Manor. She felt timid all over again as she silently followed Mr. Potter inside the manor.

"What's all this James! I woke up a bit late .and you took my godson off to somewhere without me..." of course she should have expected to Sirius Black first than Lily potter because apparently seeing Mr. Potter without Mr. Black was some kind of anomaly.

"Stop being so dramatic Sirius. Harry needs to play with kids of his age." Mrs Potter`s voice came from somewhere inside which Ginny assumed was probably the kitchen.

Sirius was about to retort to that when his eyes fell on me." Is it replacement for my godson? Cause I don't mind, she is way more pretty than Harry anyway."

Ginny laughed as Mr. Potter gave an indignant "Hey! I take offense to that since everyone says my son looks like me."

That's the moment when Mrs. Potter came into the room,"Oh you didn't say we were having company James...and she is so this molly and Arthur's daughter? I remember vaguely seeing you first in platform 9 3/4 when we were there to send harry of in his first year and of course umm last year in the hospital but you might not remember that much."

Ginny swallowed a bit as Mrs Potter mentioned last year but she was immensely grateful that Mrs. potter was not treating it as a taboo subject which most of her family tend to do so. Her first year, her experience with tom riddle`s diary-the whole thing was something which no one in the burrow spoke about. they choose to act as if such an incident never happened apart from the fact that they became more protective of her. To the point that it was overbearing to Ginny.

She loved her parents...but she wishes she could. She didn't know what she wished, but restricting her was not the way to deal with it. Well for now she needed to push these thoughts to the backburner because this was Lily potter. a woman whom she immensely respected and she wanted Mrs. Potter to like her. (not because of her stupid crush on harry)

"Hi Mrs potter. I am Ginny. I am here to help you with curtains. Although I am afraid, I don't know much about curtains..."

"Curtains? What curtains?" Mrs Potter asked.

"umm about that...I needed some backup story, didn't I? Molly would never let Ginny come here if I were to say that I will teach Ginny something about quidditch..."Mr Potter answered.

"James!"

"look Lily… don't freak out. Ginny wanted so badly to play., but the boys they were being insensitive and yeah that includes our son., and then you know Molly. How can one just say they are not fit for Quidditch without even just trying out."?

"But James what if something happens? Or say if Ginny falls of the broom or something. Molly will not thank for injuring her only daughter!"

"Lily, Lily sweetheart. Trust me on this please. don't you trust me at least that if there is one thing, I absolutely don't screw up is Quidditch. I will be extra careful. Ginny won't even have a scratch trust me..."

"James..."

"Come on Lily." Mr. Potter was actually pleading to his wife.

All this husband wife banter was happening in periphery of Ginny`s brain because the major part of her brain was filled with the emotion of immense gratitude for the thought that Mr. Potter spared for her. that he lied to her mom for her to play. she always respected harry for rescuing her from the chamber. But now she could clearly see how much his character was so inspired from the nobility that was James Potter.

She was so touched. She figured she didn't need to be the reason banter between Mr and Mrs potter "Really Mr. potter. Its fine. I appreciate the thought. but I don't want you to be in trouble for my benefit. "

Her sentence was followed by a resounding silence in the room. Mrs Potter then looked at her for a few moments in contemplation. Then her face softened a bit as she approached Ginny and patted her arm and," sweetheart. You are no trouble at all." Then turned to Mr potter and said "Not one scratch James. Not one."

"Yes mam". Mr Potter answered and then beckoned Ginny to follow him to the backyard. "Come on Ginny, let's find you a broom to practice on."

Ginny could barely keep her excitement as she followed Mr. Potter into the yard behind the manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**I know this is a late update and that too very short one at that, but this just came to me and I couldn't resist this friendly family banter scene that came out of nowhere. Thank you all for your reviews and favourites.**_

James was pleasantly surprised that Ginny could fly. She explained that Charlie taught her but James could also see that she was naturally talented at this. Also, there was a certain drive in her. His son, Harry was also naturally talented in flying but he always had a thing for not executing plays because harry never could play by fixed rules. that why he preferred seeking and he was an immensely talented seeker. Ginny to James's delight could fairly seek and was more than eager to any number of chasing tactics James wanted to execute. Even Sirius who was playing keeper was fairly impressed.

"You are quite good in this Ginny." James said to Ginny while they were rounding up the balls after the game.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, don't tell my mom but I have been practicing flying in the night when everyone was asleep." Ginny said while handing the broom back to him.

"You make a fair seeker. maybe you can try for reserve seeker this year for Gryffindor team." James noted and Sirius nodded his head encouragingly.

"I was thinking about that. But ever since you taught me some of those chasing techniques… I figured I like the thrill of chasing more. It feels more in the game for me. Sitting in broom waiting for the snitch to show... That just isn't me."Ginny said.

"I think I should really trade you for Harry now."

"I said so on the first day itself. But good luck though. it took Molly and Arthur seven tries to get her., they won't easily trade her. "Sirius said while removing his keeper gloves after practise.

"Sirius." Lily gently chided.

"Or better yet… let's just get her married to Harry! That way we can keep both her and Harry." Sirius exclaimed teasingly wangling his eyebrows at Ginny. Great. '_Did everyone know about her stupid crush?'_

Ginny could feel the traitorous blush that rose in her cheeks.

"Or I could marry you Sirius. Don't you think you have been bachelor for too long now?" Ginny retorted figuring that if she started giving in to his teasing easily, she will always find herself in one embarrassing situation after another for rest of her life.

James snorted the water he was drinking. Remus and Lily were openly laughing.

" I am ready Weasley. Tell me the date and time."

That's when harry came in through the floo.'what are you all laughing about and oh hey Ginny your mom was asking for you "

"thanks, harry. I should go now. keep those robes pressed Sirius. I won't appreciate it if you were to show up looking like a ragged dog in the chapel"

James Remus and lily burst into another round of laughter. As Harry watched in amusement.

"Looks like I missed something extremely funny. So, what's are you guys laughing about." He asked his parents who were trying in vain to control their laughter.

"yeah Sirius and marriage -that's one joke we can all laugh for a long time to come." James managed to say between laughs.

"What? Sirius! You are getting married? To whom? And how come I am knowing about this just now?!" Harry asked his godfather.

"Chill prongslet. I also just got to know" Sirius answered smirking.

"What? That doesn't make any sense and who are marrying?" Harry questioned.

"Ginny." Sirius answered mustering u his best impassive face for one second and then doubling over laughter again.

"WHAT!?...that's...that's just sick." Harry shouted and looked at his parents for further explanation, to his horror all the adult went into another round of laughter yet again.


End file.
